Party?
by bellamarieswancullen
Summary: It's Elena's birthday and Stefan is throwing her a swim/game party. Secretly she is trying to figure out her feelings for Damon. What happens when a game they end up playing turns into real life or is it? Will they end up finishing there game?
1. Chapter 1

**Party?**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**I got this idea from another one of L.J. Smith's books Forbidden Game but I put it my way I only used the dollhouse idea **

Elena's POV

My birthday. Don't get me wrong. I love my birthday it's just everything that's happening in my life is overwhelming. Stefan. I love him…but… I think I might be in love with his brother Damon, with those gorgeous dark eyes and his loving but mysterious ways. Oh great, yes, I'm in love with him.

Stefan said he is going to through me a pool party and then after we swim go back inside and play sum games. What does he mean by games? Oh well that doesn't matter. Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Damon, and Stefan, of course, are invited.

The party is about to start in 15 minutes and I can't decide on wearing the navy blue bikini or the dark red one.

"Defiantly the red one, my dear," Damon said while coming threw the window.

"I told you never to read my mind Damon!"

"Sorry, I must of forgot," Damon said obviously not really meaning it.

Just as we finished our conversation, Stefan came threw the window too.

"What did I tell you guys about coming threw the window that you can use the front door?"

"I'm sorry, love," Stefan came and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear "Happy Birthday."

I know I should be feeling that tingling feeling inside, but I don't. Have I lost the love I once felt for Stefan? No, I still love him but not as my boyfriend. I love him as well a friend, maybe a brother. Isn't that mean though, leading him on for him to find out I'm actually totally and miserably in love with his brother. _I'm so sorry, Stefan._ I thought in my mind.

"All of your guests are downstairs."

I told them that I would come down in a minute after putting on my bathing suit. I choose the red one. The one Damon said he loved.

I walked outside to find everyone having a great time in my backyard pool and everyone all at once said "Happy Birthday!" as I walked up to the side of the pool.

"Well isn't the birthday girl going to get in?" Damon said mischievously. What is he planning?

"No, no, I think I will just stick my feet in," I was about to sit down when I felt someone's arms wrap around me and pick me up.

"AHH! Help! Help" I screamed as I was thrown in.

I felt like I was wonder water for a long time. I couldn't find my way to the surface. I felt like there was something blocking my way to above water. I wanted to scream and when I tried water filled my lungs. I was getting dizzy when I felt I was being pulled out of the water and laid on land.

I was given CPR and whoever's lips were on mine were soft. It felt right. I coughed up water and started to open my eyes to see Damon's face hovering over mine. He saved me.

"I think that is enough swimming for one day," Matt said while Damon picked me up and everyone piled inside. Damon was carrying me bridal style. The next thing I knew I was being taken out of Damon's arms and into someone else's.

"No! NO!"

"It's ok, Elena, love, it's me Stefan calm down, shh."

"No! No!" all I wanted to do was be in Damon's arms. Only Damon.

I was set back into Damon's arms.

"Elena, everyone is going to get changed into their pajama's to get comfortable. I am going to bring you to your room, ok," Damon whispered this into my ear while carrying me up stairs. I looked down the stairs and saw everyone staring after us, especially Stefan. His face was showing a hurt and confused expression. I then berried my head into Damon's chest not want to see anymore.

I got dressed into a light blue tank top and black shorts, while I was dressing Damon waited outside. When I opened the door, I found Damon was changed into comfortable black clothes, which I was guessing are his pajamas.

"Elena, are you ready to go have fun playing some…. Games?"

I just nodded my head. Damon then kissed me on the cheek. He was waiting for me to yell at him and found it never came. He started to smile and led me down stairs.

When I set foot at the bottom of the stairs Stefan in golfed me in a loving hug.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded again not feeling like talking at the moment.

Stefan then lead me to the living room where everyone was sitting in a circle waiting to start having fun.

"Ok, what do we play first?" Caroline asked.

"Well there is this game were you can play games within the game," I said "I've never played it before but I found it in the attic and it looked fun.

Everyone in the room started to murmur ok's and that sounds fun.

I brought the game out and started to read the instructions.

"Everyone one must now this game is serious once you start you have to finish."

Everyone started to stare at me like I was crazy.

"What? I am just reading the instructions. Ok. You must play this game as yourself. Answer the questions truthfully if not you will pay the consequence some might make it and some might not. You will have to go threw each room in the paper doll house and play a new game such as Truth or Dare, Would You Rather, or What if. When you get in the room there will be instructions to tell you when to start or what to play. To win the game you must make it to the top floor. Does everyone understand the rules?"

"What paper doll house?" Caroline asked.

I then pulled out the dollhouse and set it up. I gave everyone a paper doll to put at the bottom of the three stories Victorian old fashion dollhouse.

"I don't find this a good idea," Bonnie said nervously. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"It will be fine." Truthfully I didn't know that though.

All of the sudden the grandfather clock chimed. It is 6:00pm. Then I felt my head gradually get shooting pains and I was getting worse.

"AHH!" I screamed. I lay my head down on the floor. Why won't the pain go away? I felt both brothers at my side in an instant. Then I heard someone else scream and then another. Until finally I hit unconsciousness.

I awoke to find I wasn't in my living room anymore but in the living room of the Victorian dollhouse. What the heck is going on? I looked around me to find everyone else was waking up too. No when it said we are playing the game it wasn't kidding. The only way to end this is to finish that's just great.

"The games real…" I said aloud.

"No! No!" Bonnie started to freak out. She knew something bad was going to happen but no one listen to her.

"Bonnie, listen to me you can't freak out on us now. I need you to be strong for us can you do that?"

She just nodded.

"What's going on Elena!" Caroline screamed at me.

"I Don't Know!"

"You must start the game and finish it soon. You only have until daylight before your stuck here for good." A voice was speaking to us kind of like an overhead speaker.

"Who are you! What do you want!" Matt screamed at the voice.

"You must start the game entering that room. Make your way through the halls to the top of the house to meet your doom."

When he said that a door leading to a staircase opened. The house was dark with only candlelight, lighting the rooms.

"There is no way I am going in there!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"You must! That's the only way out Bonnie please."

Damon started to walk towards the stair well and then turned to look at us.

"Aren't you coming? The only way to get out of here is to play the game so why don't we play the game?"

We all looked at each other and then followed Damon to the top of the stairs. Stefan ended up holding my hand. I didn't really want him to but he thought he was comforting me so I guess I'm going to just let him do it.

When we got to the top there was a long dark hallway with door on either side of us. I was wondering which one to enter when one of the door creaked open to reveal an almost pitch black room. When we walked towards it the candles started to give off light. I could tell Bonnie was freaking out inside and truthfully I am too.

We entered the room and the door slammed shut and locked on it's own. I just wanted to leave, but we couldn't, not yet anyway.

Damon walked over to the piece of paper planted on the wall that read:

**Truth or Dare**

That is our first game I guess. I then heard an ear-piercing scream.

**Thanks for reading please ****REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Party?**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Elena's POV**

I turned fast to find where that horrible scream came from. Bonnie. She fell to the ground sitting crisscross.

"Bonnie, what happened?"

"A force pushed me down."

"It seems in th instructions we must all sit in a circle to start the game." Damon instructed us.

"To play the game you must select a leader to start every game in each room."

Everyone ended up looking at me. Great, just great.

"Next the leader must start the game that has been chosen for you. In this case truth or dare. You ask the question truth or dare which ever the person you indicate it to must answer and do the thing you have asked. You will get a set of cards telling the questions you are to answer. Everyone must participate. If you do not attempted the question or do not tell the truthful answer you will pay the consequences. Everyone understand the rules," Damon continued.

We all nodded our heads not daring to talk. We sat in a circle in the dark room waiting for me to start. All of a sudden, a card pill appeared in the middle of the room.

"Oh My God! I can't do this!" Caroline screeched. Matt her boyfriend is trying to comfort her while I looked at everyone else. They are still waiting for me to start but I am trying to figure out who to choose.

"Matt, truth or dare."

I looked at me trying to figure out what to choose.

"Truth."

I looked at the card pile and a card flung at me.

"Tell the truth... to tell Caroline how you really feel about her."

"What?"

"Its the card not me"

"The card says her name..."

"Yes."

"I love her with all my heart and would never hurt her."

We all looked around the room seeing that everything is ok. That we could move on but what we found was Matt's shirt was on fire.

"Matt!" I screamed." Tell the truth!"

"That is the truth!"

"There must be more!"

"Fine! Caroline you can wine a lot! And find all these things wrong with other people but never see what's wrong with you! I did use you as a rebound after Elena! But now I know I love you and would never hurt you!"

Then the fire went out.

"Are you alright, Matt?"

"I most certainly am not! I was just on fire!"

"We have to move on and try to get out of here!" Bonnie screamed.

Caroline's face was full of hurt and she wouldn't look at Matt.

"Caroline, I love you, you know that," Matt tried to get her to look at him but failed.

"Matt, we have to move on," I said.

"Bonnie, truth or dare."

"... Um... Dare I mean truth."

"You have to go with your first chose." the over head speaker voice said.

The card then flew into Matt's hand.

"I dare you to... Hold your breathe for two minutes."

"What?"

"Hold your breath."

"Um...ok"

Bonnie sucked in her breath as much as she can and tried to hold her breath.

It had almost been 30 seconds when her face started to turn purple.

"Oh my god! Bonnie!"

She was getting worse and worse then she already was when she fell unconscious. Stefan was next to her and on the other side was Caroline.

"Bonnie! Wake up!" Stefan was shaking her. She starts to breathe again when she opened her eyes.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Are you ok!" I exclaimed.

"I guess."

"You have to continue."

"Alright um Caroline truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Another card was flung.

"Is it true... um...that you think your better then Elena?"

"What! No!"

We all looked around the room. Nothings happening. That's when I looked up at Caroline and nodded at her to continue.

"Damon Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" he said without hesitation.

"I dare you to... Kiss Elena."

"Ok." he said without hesitation

That's when his mouth was on mine. It felt so right. I didn't want it to stop. More like I can't stop!

"Mmm" I moaned more trying to stop but I can't what is wrong with me! Oh my gosh Stefan! We finally pulled apart.

"Stefan..."

He started to growl and was glaring at Damon.

"Stefan it was the game we couldn't stop."

"Whatever just continues."

"Little brother, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Is it true... You are still in love with Katherine?"

"What?"

"I'm just reading the card brother."

"Well... No absolutely not!"

"Are you telling the truth, little brother?"

"Yes."

All of a sudden a image of Katherine appeared in front of Stefan.

"Hello Stefan miss me..."

"I...Katherine?"

"Shh don't speak."

That's when she leaned in and kissed Stefan full on the mouth and it defiantly looked like he liked it.

"I love you." Katherine said.

"I love you too Katherine."

Then Katherine disappeared and I was staring at Stefan in disbelief.

"How could you?" I asked with tears in my eyes. " You used me as a replacement or her!"

"No Elena..."

"Whatever asked me the question."

"Ok Elena truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who do you... Love?" he asked it questionable.

"I love you Stefan what kind of question is that!"

"Ok I love you too."

That's when I felt my throat close up.

I started to cough.

"Elena what is it? What's wrong?" Stefan was trying to hold me.

"ah ah" I tried to speak but my breathe was running out.

Damon was by my side also. I laid on the floor still gasping.

"Elena did you lie? Who do you love?" Caroline asked.

"Tell us!" Matt demanded.

"Ah! Damon!... I love... Damon."

Everyone had a shocked expression except Bonnie like she already knew.

Finally it felt like someone released my throat and I took in a big gulp of air. I laid my head back down on the floor and closed my eyes. I felt someone stroking my hair and I looked up and it was Damon. He then took me in his lap and held me.

I looked at everyone in the group and hoped we could all move on.

A door appeared on the wall and opened. I was the first to stand and walk towards the door. Hoping the next challenge won't destroy our friendships. Everything that has happened in this room has drawn us farther apart.

"We have to promise each other that we won't lose ourselves and we must tell the truth too." Everyone nodded. That's when I entered the dark room.

**Hey sorry I haven't updated sooner. I was on vacation and I didn't have time to type. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Party?**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Elena's POV**

We all walked into the dark room and the lights didn't turn up. They stayed really dim when a spot light appeared on the wall showing the instructions it read:

Would you rather?

You must read the question to someone in your group. Everyone must take his or her turn. Whatever they choose they must accomplish it. If not it might end up being fatal.

We all went to sit in a circle again and I nodded to everyone that I was going to start and the cards popped up in the middle of our circle.

"Caroline would you rather lose Matt forever or fight Bonnie with swords?"

"What!"

"Chill Caroline I'm reading the card."

"Um fight with Bonnie I guess."

That's when swords appeared right next to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Oh God..." Caroline gasped.

The swords raised and put themselves in Bonnie and Caroline's hands.

I gasped and back up against the wall not wanting to get in the way Matt, Stefan, and Damon did the same thing.

They start to slash at each other and had a few hits but nothing to serious. That's when Caroline stabbed Bonnie in the stomach. I heard Bonnie scream an ear-piercing scream, which made me scream out a little bit.

"Bonnie!" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry!" Caroline screamed.

Stefan was at Bonnie's side in an instant. Damon was at my side and held my hand.

"Is she going to be ok?" Matt asked.

"I'm working on it," Stefan said.

"Ah!" I heard Bonnie screech.

I turned my head into Damon's chest not wanting to see this. This is my entire fault! I brought everyone here!

"Bonnie… don't die… please… don't die" I keep whispering as Damon stroked my hair.

I was guessing that Stefan feed her some of his blood to help her survive. Well I was at least hoping. I looked over and saw Bonnie started to sit up.

"Bonnie…" I asked

"I'm fine, Elena."

"Ok…" I felt bad but she didn't want me to worry about her.

"Bonnie, would you rather lose all your magic forever or make out with Damon?" Caroline asked.

"NEITHER!"

"You have too!"

"But…"

"PICK!"

"Fine… make out with Damon…"

That's when I felt a shiver go down my back and a hint of jealousy hit me. Damon moved closer to Bonnie and that's when I saw them kiss and it was lasting for what seemed like forever. They looked like a couple that was meant to be together. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Pull it together Elena it was a 'would you rather' thing.

They finally pulled away and Damon returned to my side.

"Elena you know that wasn't real."

"I know…"

"Matt would you rather have Caroline punch you or have your leg broken?" Bonnie asked.

"That's not strange at all…" he said sarcastically.

"It's the cards remember."

"Um I guess Caroline punching me."

Caroline stood up.

"I don't want to hurt you, Matt."

"You won't, come on hit me."

Caroline punched Matt straight in the jaw and it looked like it hurt.

"Ow… I never expected you would be able to punch like that."

"Well I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok… Stefan would you rather stop drinking animal blood or abuse Elena?"

"That's not fair I need blood to survive and I can't hurt Elena ever!"

"You have to choose."

"Stefan… hurt me I don't want you to die I will know you are only doing it because of the game."

"Elena… I can't."

"Stefan… please."

"Fine… abuse Elena."

I looked at Stefan and his eyes glazed over. It wasn't him. He came over to me. Damon held on to my arm and I gave him a look to let me go that I had to get through this.

Stefan grabbed onto my arm really hard and it felt like it was about to break when I heard a crack.

"Ahh!" I was gasping holding on to my arm.

Stefan then punched me and I fell to the floor and he started to kick my stomach receptively.

"Ahhh!"

Damon wanted to come save me but Matt held him back. Finally, Stefan's eyes turned to normal and he stopped hitting me.

"What have I done?"

Damon then came to my side and took me into his arms.

"You going to be ok, love," Damon asked.

"Mhmm."

I saw Stefan's face and it was hurt that he was losing his girlfriend that he hurt me.

"I'm so sorry Elena."

"It's alright keep going." Stefan grabbed a card and read.

"Damon would you rather drink animal blood or leave Elena forever."

"Ugh! Animal blood."

That's when a glass appeared with animal blood in it. Damon drank it and it seemed that this challenge is the easiest of all of them.

"Well now that, that horrible events over Elena…"

Damon read the card but wasn't saying it out loud.

"Damon…"

"Elena… would you rather… choose me or choose Stefan"

"What?..."

"Elena who do you choose?"

"I…" I started to get dizzy.

"Damon… I…"

I started to fall and Damon got me in his arms.

"Elena… what's wrong?"

My vision turned blurry.

"Elena…"

"Mmm"

"Elena!"

I blacked out for a couple a minutes when I woke up.

"What happened?"

"Thank god!" Damon said.

"What happened?"

"You fell unconscious, darling" he said while stroking my cheek.

"Who do you choose?" Stefan asked.

"I… choose… Damon… I'm sorry Stefan."

"That's alright Elena I actual like someone else."

"Who?"

"Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at Stefan with a shocked expression and then blushed.

"Oh um I'm happy for you."

Damon hugged me and whispered.

"Thank you for choosing me."

I just smiled.

The next door appeared leading to the next level of the house.

**Thanks for reading :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Party?**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Elena's POV**

Ok enter the next room is like entering the other ones but being closer then we where. We all sat in the circle and then

Next game appeared on the floor.

**SPIN THE BOTTLE**

Oh just great! Stupid games! I don't want to make this awkward! I used to date every guy in this room. Awkward. The only rule that read on the paper was no kissing the same gender. At least that's a relief. I guess I get to start, but where is the bottle?

I looked around the wall to find a bottle near a closet looking door. I stood up but something was telling me to remain seated. I walked slowly towards the bottle, hearing the old floor creak as I went. I grabbed the bottle when I felt something grab me. I heard a scream and realized it was my own. It was dragging me into the closet I felt two people pulling me away from it, Damon and Stefan. That's when the strong force grabbed me harder and was cutting off my air supply. Gasping, gasping for air when all of a sudden I felt the release of the force and the bottle dropped to the floor. That's it? I can have the bottle now?

I grabbed the bottle then, returning to the circle with Damon's arms wrapped around me.

First spin, waiting for the bottle to choose whom it will land on.

**Stefan**

Maybe it wants me to end up with Stefan again or maybe the game just wants to punish me for being cruel for leading him on? Either way I must kiss him.

All of a sudden, the paper flew into my hands with another line of rules printed on it.

You must stay kissing for at least a minute.

What! It can change the rules just like that! Ugh! No! Poor Stefan.

I looked at Stefan from across the circle and neither of us where moving. I didn't want to do this. Damon's grip tightened around me and then released. I stared up into his eyes and they where telling me to go before something would happen.

I walked over to Stefan and sat down next to him. I moved my head closer and so did he.

The kiss was nice but not the same I didn't feel the love like I used to. The kiss turned intense. I couldn't stop and pull away. I have to stop! Stefan wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't get out of his grip. Oh gosh! Help me!

"Mmm" I moaned with frustration and a little pleasure.

"That's enough!" Damon exclaimed standing and trying to pry us apart.

He succeeded and I fell into Damon's arms.

"Damon, I didn't mean to I couldn't stop. I promise! It was the game!"

"I want to believe you, Elena, I really do."

"Please, Damon." that's when I kissed him and I felt what was supposed to happen, love.

"Elena..."

I just walked back to the side of the circle I was sitting on with Damon.

I ended up sitting on the floor but Damon pulled me into his lap wanting to hold me and I encouraged it.

I saw Bonnie and she looked furious sending me glares from across the room.

Stefan spun the bottle and it landed on Caroline. Their whole kiss scene happened and I just turned away only hearing the kissing noises for the one minute needed.

Caroline spun next and was happy to kiss Matt. Well, of course she is. He is her boyfriend after all.

Next Matt had to kiss Bonnie. Oh Stefan's face lite up red. He's never been good with sharing after what happened back in history.

Then it was Bonnie's turn. The bottle was spinning like crazy until it landed on... Damon.

Now it was my turn to go crazy.

I held on to Damon and wouldn't let go. I guess I was holding on so tight that Damon finally whispered into my ear.

"Love, it's only a game. I love you and I will come and hold you after."

That made me loosen my grip and Damon slipped out of my arms.

It's felt like forever when they where kissing. I looked at the wooden floor examining every last piece to where it was being memorized.

Finally I felt someone pick me up in his arms, Damon, and he was carrying me bridal style. I looked up and saw everyone was standing up. I must have not heard anyone call me. Everyone was looking at me like something was wrong.

I looked at Damon and he had the expression on his face of are you okay? I nodded my head and he started to carry me to the next level of the house. How big is this house!

**Review Please**


	5. Important authors note!

**Hey! For this story I need more game ideas I have no idea what other games I can do!**

**Tell me the game and then describe how you play it in a review**

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Party?**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Elena's POV**

I felt tired and light headed. Everyone must think I'm going crazy. My eyes felt heavy, but we had to finish the game. We walked into the next room in the level of the house. Stefan went to get the note. It read:

**Love until it hurts**

What is that game? Damon set me on the ground and I went over to Stefan to read the paper out load. Before I could, the overhead voice spoke.

"You must hurt the one you love physically, mentally, verbally. Other wise there will be dire consequences. You must choose who will go first and then continue from there. Have fun. "

I looked at our group when Matt spoke.

"I will go first," he walked over to Caroline gave her a sorry expression and punched her in the stomach. I heard her give a big groan and fell to the floor holding her stomach.

"Matt!" I screamed at him.

"It said I had to hurt her that's the only way I could think."

Matt kneeled down by Caroline and held her. Caroline then punched Matt in the nose and I heard a crack. His nose was bleeding broken from that punch.

"I'm sorry Matt I didn't want to but it was pay back for punching me in the stomach."

Matt was holding his nose mumbling that it was okay over and over again.

I was wondering who was going to go next. Stefan walked over to Bonnie and held her hand.

"Bonnie," he spoke." I love you, but I am still in love with Elena too."

I was dumb struck, that was horrible. Her heart must be breaking right now. I then saw a stake appear in Bonnie's hand. No, she couldn't. Bonnie raised the stake and stuck it into his stomach. My eyes went wide and a tear went down my face. I do love Stefan as a friend, though. I saw Bonnie glare at me.

"Bonnie, I don't feel the same way."

"I thought of you as a sister, but right now all I can see in an enemy that is stealing my love."

"Bonnie…"

She didn't say another word to me. She leaned down to Stefan and was comforting him and taking the stake out. The stake rolled to my feet, blood stained on it.

"No…" I whispered.

"It's okay, love," Damon said picking up my hand and holding it.

"I can't hurt you…"

"Elena…" he paused. "I will go first."

I looked up at him and wondered what he would do? His fangs extended and I instantly knew what he was doing. He was going to forceful take blood from me.

Damon came closer and closer, I was going to try and back up but my feet where planted to the ground. His mouth was at my neck and I felt the sharp pain in my neck.

"Ow!" I screamed out. My legs gave out and Damon put his arms around me holding me up for him to drink. He pulled away a minute later and held me in his arms. I was breathing hard and it was hard to focus on one thing.

"Elena… it's your turn…" Damon said with putting the stake in my hand. I gasped and tried to push it away.

"No, Elena, I will heal just plunge the stake right here," he said while pointing at his abdomen. I grabbed the stake in both hands and pushed the stake into his stomach. He groaned and I tried pulling the stake out but it was hard to. I finally succeeded and Damon started to heal. We all just stayed in that room for a while until we recovered. I was feeling light headed again and laid my head on the floor. Damon looked over at me and crawled over to me to hold me in his arms. He whispered in my ear what was wrong but I didn't answer just laid there. I then heard the overhead voice speak.

"A challenge is to see how you will do while your leader is sick. She will be able to speak, but she will be to weak to walk on her own. Good luck with your challenge."

"Damon…" I whispered his name.

"Elena… hang in there we will get out of here," he picked me up in his arm heading to the next room with another challenge.

**Hey readers. Thank you so much for reading my story. All of you had great game ideas. I will be using more of them later but this one I would like to thank for was from someone named the reviewer. Thanks. Review Please. You can send me more game ideas if you wish it would really help. Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Party?**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Elena's POV**

Damon carried me into the next room, I still felt sick and I wasn't getting any better. Damon sat us down with me on his lap and I laid my head into his chest. I felt a growing pain starting in my head. Everyone was wait for Stefan to read the card for the game.

"Never have I ever, you tell something you have never done and then if anyone in the group has done that something then they have to remove a piece of clothing."

I turned over and was wondering who was going to start.

It looked like we decided on Matt.

"Fine, I'll start, never have I ever used a girl."

We all looked around the circle and Damon took off his shirt, not surprising, what was surprising was Stefan did also.

"What? After living for 145 years I was bounded to do it sometime," Stefan defended himself.

Next was Caroline's turn.

"Never have I ever, had sex."

I took off my shirt. Stefan took off his shoes, Damon took off his shoes and Bonnie took off her shirt.

"Bonnie! You never told us!" both Caroline and me yelled at her.

"Um… sorry."

"Who was it?" Caroline asked.

I saw Bonnie look guilty and her gaze landed on Damon. No she didn't, they didn't! I looked up at Damon's face and he was gazing back at Bonnie with a pissed off expression, then he turned to look at me, just by his expression I knew it was true. I felt my breathe start to slip away from me, starting to come in gasps. I pushed out Damon's embrace and laid on the floor. The room suddenly became overwhelming hot. It wasn't just because of what I found out which yes I was upset but this was because of the challenge of me being sick. The pain in my head increased drastically.

"Oww!"

I felt Damon's hand on my back try to sooth me.

"Ahh! Don't touch me!" I screamed out.

I felt the hand instantly pull away. I turned to lie on my back.

"Make the pain go away!"

I felt the presence of everyone crowding around me.

"Where does it hurt?" I heard Damon ask.

"It's hot… really hot… ahh… my head."

Then I heard the overhead speaker

"Next game… Live or die"

**Thank you everyone for reading. I have been really busy lately sorry. I would also like to thank the people who gave me the game ideas.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Party?**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Elena's POV**

"LIVE OR DIE" the overhead speaker announced. "You will have to choose if Elena will live or die. Your chose is limited and your time is running out you must chose fast."

I heard this and it felt like it had to be all a dream. How could I be dying? Though, I can believe it from the pain that was exploding in my head.

"What!" Damon yelled. "No! Elena, love, are you feeling any better?"

"No… mmm… Damon, please, make it stop," I cried as I was thrashing back and forth.

"I don't know what's wrong," as he said that it seemed he came to a realization. "Elena, I have to turn you."

"NO!" I heard Stefan and Bonnie yell at the same time.

"It has to be done!" Damon yelled right back.

"She's dying, what do you except me to do?"

"You can't turn her!" Bonnie protested.

"And why not!"

"Because then she will have to live with it the rest of her life!"

"You know what, I don't think you care about that. I think you're just jealous!"

Bonnie was silent after that. I looked up at Stefan and he looked down at me. I am in so much pain. I just want someone to put me out of my misery. Stefan's facial expression turned saddened.

"Turn her…" Stefan finally said.

"What!" Bonnie screamed as she turned to Stefan.

"I meant what I said, turn her. "

Damon knelt down beside me again and bit into his wrist, then brought it to my mouth. I started to resist when Damon spoke," Elena, please, you'll feel better."

I finally, let his wrist come to my mouth, at first it tasted horrible and then it started to have a sweet taste. I grasped Damon's wrist tighter and the blood flowed more freely. He pulled his wrist away and he grabbed my face lovingly with both hands on each of my cheeks. Damon ran his thumb across my cheek and then I heard a sickening crack as my vision blurred. I then fell into unconsciousness.

I woke up and was overly hungry. I sat up and saw everyone looking at me from their circle.

"Damon…." I whispered.

"Yes, love?"

I just stared at him and was trying to remember all that has happened. It then hit me; I was in pain, blood, and the sickening crack. I'm dead or in other words a vampire.

I turned to Damon and I felt a tear run down my cheek. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Elena, you need to feed."

"Damon… I'm scared."

"Don't be scared, I'm here and I'm not leaving."

Matt came towards me and I was a little confused. What was he doing?

"Elena, you have to drink human blood to finish the transition."

I then understood that they had decided that Matt would be whom I was going to drink from. I started to shake my head. I couldn't drink from Matt, it was wrong.

"Elena, it's okay, I agreed to it," Matt said coming closer to me. He put his neck closer to my mouth and I could see the vein pulsing. I sunk my new vampire fangs into his neck and feed. Matt tasted amazing I couldn't stop. Finally, Damon started pulling me away from Matt, but I tried to resist, all I wanted to do was to keep drinking until it was all gone. I then gave into Damon and laid back into his arms. Damon wiped my mouth with his sleeve and I closed my eyes satisfied. I could hear Matt's heart beat slow down. My eyelids came open instantly and I saw him lying on the ground with Caroline by his side.

"Oh my god, Matt, I'm so sorry," I felt so guilty for what I did.

"It's fine, Elena," Matt replied weakly.

"No, no it's not, I'm sorry."

I then heard the creak of a door open and realized we had past the challenge.

**Review Please**

**Sorry it took me forever to write this. I have been super busy. Please, review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8

Party?

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Elena's POV

Turning into a vampire heightened all my senses. I can't believe everything looks so defined. The next room we entered was identical to the last one we where in. The next challenge couldn't be that difficult after what I've been threw, but just as I thought it the door we enter disappeared. I looked around at everyone wondering what to do now.

"You must now one by one face your worst fear!" the overhead voice announced.

I felt a rope wrap around me and tie me to the wall. I found everyone except Matt tied down.

"What's going on?" Matt questioned and walked towards us, but he stopped and couldn't move any closer to us. It was like there was an invisible wall stopping him.

"Seriously! What's going on?" Matt turned around and found a huge spider bigger then him hiding in the shadows.

"Guys! What am I supposed to do?" he screeched.

"Matt! There is a sword in the corner over there!" I yelled to him.

"I can't! Look at it! It's a hair, big, spider!"

"You can do this Matt!" Caroline encouraged him.

Matt nervously picked up the metal sword, hands shaking while lifting it up. The spider slowly creeps towards Matt, red eyes watching his every move. It leaped on top of Matt and bit into his shoulder. Matt cried out in pain.

"MATT!" Caroline screamed.

Matt gripped the sword harder and stabbed the spider, which made it even madder. He had to wrestle with it for a few minutes until he stabbed it in the heart. The spider went limb and fell off of Matt. Matt stood up and then went limb himself. The bit must have been too much for him to handle. The ropes that where all holding us back dropped and Caroline rushed to Matt's side, Stefan went over to Matt and feed him some blood. The wound healed and we all looked around the room wondering what was bound to happen next.

The ropes attacked us again, but this time Matt was tied up and Caroline was left standing. The next thing we saw was something moving in the shadows….

**Thank you guys so much for reading! I love reviews! I'm sorry I haven't written this story in a very long time. I had writers block and really didn't know how to continue this story. So please review! Tell me what you want to see happen :)**

**Also tell me what you think Caroline, Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie's fears should be. I would really love to hear from you :) **


	10. Chapter 9

Party?

I DO NOT OWN VMPIRE DIARIES

Elena's POV

Caroline was stunned when she realized she was next. I wonder what her worst fear is?

Caroline's mom appeared out of the shadows with an evil tint in her smile. She put on an innocent face when I realized that isn't her mother. I wish I could break from these ropes to help my friend, but rules are rules.

"Caroline?" Sheriff Forbes asked coming towards her.

"MOM!" Caroline ran over to her wanting to jump into her arms.

"No, you disgusting creature don't come near me!" The mutation of Caroline's mom yelled.

"But mom…"

"No, buts! I know your friends turned you into one of those hideous creatures of the night! I never want you near me again! Don't even think about coming home you filthy brat!"

"Mom, I…" Caroline burst into tears and all I wanted to do was give her a loving hug.

"No, you are not my daughter!" Ms. Forbes pulled out a stake and was heading towards her daughter.

"Mom, I'm not a vampire! I'm not! I love you! Please!" Caroline was defenseless and backing away from her mother. Ms. Forbes started to swing the stake towards Caroline's heart, but missed.

"Caroline! That's not your mom! It's a hallucination! It isn't real! Kill her!" I screamed. Caroline was in complete fear when the stake was coming towards her. It was as if it paralyzed her. Ms. Forbes tried taking another hit at her, but ended up dropping the stake. Caroline picked it up, but started to cry once more.

"Care, she's not real, end this!" Matt tried to comfort her. "End this!"

Caroline got a little braver from Matt's words and stood up. She came towards her fake mom and stood in front of her with as much bravery as she had.

"I am not a vampire! I am not disgusting! And even if I were a creature of the night I would still be me! The same old Caroline! If you can't except that then I don't need you!" Caroline then stabbed her fake mother in the stomach and as she died she died with a smirk on her face shriveling up to nothing and eventually disappearing. Caroline was taking in deep breaths and trying to keep calm. The ropes latched onto Caroline and pulled her against the wall with the rest of us.

"You did great, Care" I smiled at her.

"Thanks, lena," she smiled back. Bonnie appeared to be the next one missing from the wall.

She sat in the middle of the room waiting for what was to come at her. I saw figures all around her start to close in on her. They seemed to be vampires. Bonnie looked ready and was trying to conger up some magic, but it wasn't working. She keep repeating a spell over and over again, but nothing would happen. The vampires were getting closer by the second, but it seemed like they were moving in slow motion.

"My magic isn't working! What should I do?" Bonnie's fear was coming true and she looked like a defenseless little mouse being brought to its predator.

"Bonnie, It's going to be alright, this will be over soon," Stefan was trying to give her comforting words and it looked like she was about to throw up. Irony just set in for me when I realized that Bonnie was afraid of vampires and she's dating one. HA! Oh wait I'm supposed to be helping her. Right. Focus Elena. Focus.

"Bonnie, I taught you how to us a stake! Remember, just in case," I told her and it looked to be as if a light bulb went off in her head. She searched for the stake Caroline used and found it by the foot of a vampire. Her eyes looked to be bugging out of her head, but she crawled over to it and then rushed back to were she was. The circle of vampires was closing in on her. There is no way she could kill all of them. Just then, one of them lunged for her and she stabbed him right in the heart. All of the vampires dropped dead and her task was over. She let out a shaky breath and the ropes secured her to the wall.

Stefan was giving her a longing look wishing to comfort her and I knew he cared for her because he never looked at me like that. He started to whisper something to her, but I zoned out trying not to ease drop.

The ropes dropped Damon and he looked read for his challenge.

"Bring it on," Damon exclaimed. Suddenly there was a stir from the shadows and out walked…. Me? What the hell? "Elena?" Damon asked cautiously.

"Hello, Damon," my twin said with a smirk.

"Elena?" he asked again.

"Think again," she circled him.

"Katherine…."Damon said knowingly. I felt a hint of jealousy course through me.

"Miss me?" Katherine asked bringing her arms around him kissing full out on the lips.

"I'm not afraid of you Katherine," Damon stated with for sure confidents after they broke apart from the kiss.

"You should be," she whispered seductively.

This was it after finding out Damon sleep with my best friend and that he probably still has feeling for Ms. Bitch look –a-like. I am beyond pissed. How many times can he screw up? I guess how many times he's screwed girls and that is more then I can count.

Then another… me… walks out.

"Damon?" Oh no, this is a fake me, of course they would bring one out.

"Elena?" Damon asked.

"Yea," the fake me ran into his arms and he held her there.

"NO! I'm the real Elena!" I screamed, but they couldn't hear me.

"I might not be your worst fear, Damon, but what happens when your precious Elena get's hurt," Katherine pulls out a stake and pulls fake me towards her and slowly makes a cut on her neck. I then realized my neck was killing me and I cried out in pain as well as fake me. I touched my neck to feel a thick liquid run onto it. Blood. Damon lunged for Katherine, but she pulled fake me away and sliced my stomach open. I could feel the blood seeping threw my shirt. I was starting to heal, but barely. Being a vampire sucks at moments. No pun intended. Damon then pulled Katherine away from fake me and was about to kill her once and for all when she whispered, "You wouldn't kill me. I love you," she put on the most innocent face and then her eyes went wide. The stake pierced through her heart and the challenge was over. Fake me disappeared.

"Elena?" Damon asked wondering where I went.

"Right here," I managed to get out. Damon turned and then was snatched up by the ropes.

"That wasn't you was it?" he asked.

"No, but what ever happened to her happened to me."

"Elena, I…"

"Damon, it's fine," I told when really it was not ok.

Stefan was up next and in the shadows came his nightmare.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I am so sorry for putting this story on hold and I am so happy people keep reviewing and telling me to continue. I can't believe you guys like it this much. Just today I received a private message telling me they wished for me to continue and I was like why not I have nothing else to do. So here it is! Tell me what you think! Tell me your deep inner thoughts! Haha PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
